1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backscattering sensors and, more specifically, to an inkjet printed backscattering sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain types of sensors, such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags receive a querying signal from a querying device and use some of the energy in the signal to generate a response signal. The response signal may have a unique identification modulated thereon, which is sensed by the querying device and is used to identify the queried tag. Some types of sensors employ ambient sensor elements that sense an aspect of the environment into which they are placed. Data from such sensors can be modulated onto the response signal so as to provide environmental information to the querying device.
Manufacturing of many types of identification and sensor tags can involve several steps, including antenna application and chip affixation. Also, many types of tags experience substantial signal loss when applied to curved surfaces. Additionally, many tags tend to have a relatively short range.
Therefore, there is a need for a tag that has a relatively long range.
Therefore, there is also a need for a tag that can be manufactured with a minimal number of steps.
Therefore, there is also a need for a tag that experiences minimal signal loss when applied to curved surfaces.